A Vampire Christmas
by TinkStar87
Summary: Caroline Hates the Holidays! (Maybe that should have been the title?) This is a One-shot that has nothing to do with my other TVD story, but please read and review to let me know what you think. This is an older story i had forgotten about and found on my laptop. Just a warning this story started off great than went down hill. If you read you'll know why.


_**Vampire Christmas**_** Fan-fiction**

**By: TinkStar87**

**Disclaimer:**_**You know the drill by now, not mine wish it was just having fun in the sandbox, or in this case snow box. **_

_This is really the first fan-fiction I've ever wrote, but with what happen not long into writing this It sort of took a more sad turn and I don't really think I will change anything about it. Or add any more to it. So this is complete even if I wish it wasn't. I might put a Christmas scene into my Vamp-Twi-Secret story, but not sure and if so I really hope it has a happier feel then this. _

_This story is a little older and in reading it you can guess why I stopped._

**Christmas One-Shot**

"I officially hate Christmas!" stated a normally cheerful Caroline Forbes, angrily yet again for the tenth time that day as her and her two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett were going around in the mall looking for gifts for family, friends and loved ones alike. They so far had a gift for everyone, but Caroline was having trouble finding two gifts for the Salvatore brothers in her life. One she saw as a brother, the other…well at least she didn't run him over with her car.

What was really getting on her nerves at the moment was the holiday music they were playing. Some new single from some guy who had all the girls going crazy, but Caroline really didn't like him. At first she thought he was cute, a little younger than her or her friends, but still cute. Now he was everywhere, on the radio, on TV and internet and now in stores as a holiday jiggle, with the same song playing in every store!

However if she was honest with herself that wasn't what was making her miserable, her mother wasn't in town this year for the Holidays. Caroline's uncle in Georgia had gotten into a bad motorcycle accident breaking both legs, and he and his fourth wife had just divorced so he didn't have anyone to look after him until he was on his feet again. So of course Liz Forbes had to go and take care of her little brother. To make matters worse before she left Sheriff Forbes had asked the Salvatore brother's if Caroline could stay with them while she was gone, with everyone going on vacation she didn't like the idea of Caroline being on her own and for some crazy reason they had agreed.

Caroline wasn't happy, her mom was gone, Bonnie was leaving after this shopping trip to go stay with her dad at a lodge in Colorado for a ski trip, and Elena was having a big Christmas thing with Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric at the Gilbert Cottage, with Stefan. Matt and Tyler were also not in town, they both wanted to go somewhere warm for the holidays after a freak snow storm earlier in the week, so Lady Mayor Lockwood had taken the two of them to Hawaii for a Lockwood family reunion. Even the Originals had somewhere else to be for the holidays! The way it was looking Caroline was either going to be on her own for Christmas or _gulp_… spending it with one Damon Salvatore; she really wanted neither of those options.

"Care I told you, you can come with me and my dad." Said Bonnie as she was looking through some dresses in the clothing store they had stopped at. She had told Caroline a million times already that she could come, but her friend kept giving the same answer.

Making some sort of noise Caroline turned to look at shoes. "Bon, you know I'm not going to interrupt your time with your dad. I'll be fine, but this is one holiday season I'll be glad when it's over!" While she was looking at a pair of black knee high boots she missed the concerned looks pass between her two friends.

Elena was standing closer to Bonnie as she thought of something and if she was going to say it, she's happy Bonnie was nearby. "You know Caroline; technically you won't be on your own…" Bonnie turned sharply to give Elena a look that simple said, '_Are -you -crazy, what -are –you- saying?'_ Elena just nodded her head towards their friend who had frozen were she stood.

"Damon so doesn't count as company! Besides I'm sure he'll either be drunk from now until after New Year's or have some sluty girl in his room." Caroline said starting out strong, but ending softly as she started walking out of the store after putting the boots back.

Her friends watched as she headed towards the escalator. "Elena, what are you doing? You know her and Damon can't stand each other." Bonnie said as she put the dress she had been looking at back and started to follow after Caroline with Elena right behind her.

Elena had started laughing. "Bonnie it's not that they can't stand each other. It's the other way around." As they got to the escalator they saw Caroline, now at the bottom go into a bookstore. "You see Stefan told me something Damon said once while he was drunk out of his mind."

Bonnie gave her friend a curious look, but her eyes darted to their blonde friend. Elena seeing this knew what Bonnie was thinking. "Don't worry she can't hear us, the mall's too busy even with her super hearing. Believe me, the noise is driving me crazy at the moment; I haven't really found a way to control my hearing in this kind of setting yet." Elena, by this time had been a vampire for a month and a few weeks, but super hearing hadn't been on her control list just yet and at the moment she started looking like she was getting a headache.

"Elena I'm sorry we can go if you want?" Bonnie started motioning for Caroline to hurry up as her and Elena stepped off the stairs.

"Bonnie I'm find, really, besides this is our time and after we get back Care's on her own." Both girls started looking sad as said friend came out of the store with a purchase.

Seeing the looks at the bag Caroline explained. "It's a book Stefan mentioned he's wanted to read, but as far as I know he hasn't even brought it yet. So now I just have to wrap it before you ladies leave and that way he'll have something from me to open on Christmas day."

"What about Damon?" The moment it came out of her mouth Bonnie wished she could take it back.

Caroline had two different emotions on her face one Bonnie and Elena was sure was panic, the second seemed almost homicidal. "How about I get a bulk box of condoms? That way the poor girls he sleeps with don't have to worry about catching anything from him." Caroline said with an evil looking smile on her face that made her friends actually feel sorry for Damon. Even if they all knew a vampire couldn't actually have or catch an STD.

"Care I'm sure whatever you get Stefan he'll love. You know he thinks of you as a sister…kind of like he did with Lexi." Elena said trying to get Caroline to think of something else and gave Caroline a hug as she said this with small smile and a far off look on her face.

Noticing this Caroline returned the hug and the three started walking out of the mall getting lots of different looks mostly from guys and a particular group of eight guys with ages from fifteen to eighteen, slowly started to follow them out. Two of the guys who seemed to be the youngest in the group just shook their heads and started to walk in the opposite direction passing two certain brothers each wearing a leather jacket watching the group exit the mall.

"I wish I got to know Lexi…do you…"Caroline didn't really know how to say what she wanted so as they stopped at the trunk of her car she let it go and then she started loading the many shopping bags in.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks as they handed there bags to Caroline. Finally Elena couldn't take it. "What Caroline?" Touching the blondes arm to get her to stop and look at her and Bonnie.

As Caroline turned to look at her friends she saw the group of guys coming their way. She also noticed the two brothers following the now group of six guys. "Bonnie can you start my car, Elena and I have something to do." She gave a small nod of her head at the guys behind her two friends.

Bonnie knowing this sign and seeing the guys grabbed Caroline's keys and as she got to the driver door one of the guys in the lead spoke. "Hey where ya going good looking?" He started going towards Bonnie, but Caroline got in his way.

"Well well well, you want to play Barbie?" asked another of the guys.

Caroline groaned and looked at a smiling Elena as Bonnie got in the car and shut and locked the door. "Did he have to use _that_ nickname!?" Looking past the group at the two brothers Caroline saw the elder with ice blue eyes had a smirk on his face. "Are you two going to help or just stand there smirking?"

This got the attention of the six humans who turned to look behind them. As they did Caroline and Elena took their chance and jumped three of them,(Caroline two, Elena one) and eventually knocking them out, but as the others turned to see what had happened Damon and Stefan knocked them out as well, after having a little feed of course.

As Damon pulled two of the guys over on the grass he looked at Caroline. "Help with what _Barbie_, I think you and Teresa did just fine on your own." Looking to Bonnie who got out of the car he couldn't resist adding, "And you had Christie as back up."

All three ladies groaned as Stefan tried to muffle his laughing in his hands and pretended to cough. No one even asked how Damon knew those names because no one really wanted to know.

After the guys were pulled away Stefan and Damon told the girls they were there because Stefan had forgot to get Alaric something for Christmas, but the girls got the filling it was Damon who had forgotten something by how he was acting and the look Stefan kept giving him.

The drive back to Mystic Falls was thankfully uneventful, Caroline and Elena dropped Bonnie off at her house where her father was waiting, and after a round of hugs the two vampires started to head to Elena's. The brunette knew her time with her friend was almost up and she had to know if what she guessed was what Caroline was going to ask.

"You wanted to know what Lexi would have thought of you, right. That's what you wanted to know." Asked Elena as they pulled up in front of her house and Caroline parked then turned the car off.

The blonde was silent for a few moments then nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off the snow covered road in front of her. She had wondered about Lexi, after she was told about her. Stefan, when he did talk about her was almost in awe of his once beautiful best friend who he had saw as the sister he wish he still had. Elena was the only one to really tell Caroline anything about her, the vampire she would never live up too. When Elena told Caroline how Lexi had died, Caroline was furious, going so far as to beat the crap out of Damon until Stefan and Elena pulled her off of him. The surprising part was that Damon hadn't even fought back after he knew why Caroline went all 'Cammy' on him, (His words).

Caroline just didn't know how someone could do that to another they had known for so long. Damon didn't help things by saying if he hadn't done what he did none of them would probably still be alive or here now.

"Lexi would have loved you for one reason Care," Said Elena as she took Caroline's hand to pull her friend back from her thoughts. Once Caroline looked at her Elena went on, "You make Stefan laugh." Elena smiled. "You make him not take himself _so_ seriously and have fun. For that alone Lexi would have loved you. Trust me and if you don't believe me ask Stefan."

When Caroline was about to protest Elena went on a little faster. "No, he does talk about her…it's just a little hard with you, I think because of the blonde hair. Anyway, after the holidays, maybe New Years, you can ask him. I know he thinks of her mostly on that day than any other…" As Elena trailed off she noticed the car parked behind them and as she looked at the car her breath caught causing Caroline to look back as well. Damon's car was behind Caroline's with both Salvatore brothers' in the car…

As the girls were getting out of their car, Stefan got out of Damon's. The girls started getting gifts out Stefan offered to help, but were shooed away by Elena. Stefan backed away smile on his face with his hands raised in a sign of surrender; until his legs hit Damon's car then sat on the hood with his brother who had gotten out and sat as well.

While Elena had an arm full of bags walking to her front door that had opened thanks to a smiling Alaric who started teasing her about spying on his gift, Caroline was trying to super-speed wrap Stefan's gift as he was looking at her back, and he wasn't the only one. Both brothers' had heard what the two friends had been talking about and both wanted to say something, just didn't know what.

As she finished the wrapping Elena came back to the trunk too check if she missed anything. Seeing she didn't leave anything Elena waited on her friend while giving Stefan a pleading look. Stefan returned the look with a nod and nudged Damon than tilted his head toward the house. Damon understood and asked Elena if she needed help wrapping her gifts which she jumped at little too quickly for Stefan's like or Caroline's as she stopped taping the gift now finished.

Once Stefan saw the two disappear into the house and heard music start up in the living room and upstairs he knew now was his chance to say something. Unfortunately both stereos were playing Christmas Jiggles with the one in the living room being the one Caroline just couldn't get away from. Hearing Caroline groan Stefan jumped off the hood and was to her side in a flash. "Are you alright?"

Noticing the gift in her hands was finished she handed the gift to Stefan with a smile, "Perfectly. This is for you and you had better not open it until Christmas." She said trying to sound stern, but the twinkle in her eyes giving her away.

Smiling himself as he took the gift Stefan answered, "Promise. You know I love you Caroline. You are the little sister I lost and the best friend I will ever have. You don't need to replace Lexi, you couldn't if you tried - that is a good thing. You are you and no one will ever replace you in my heart or my mind… just like Lexi. Understand me?"

Caroline by now had tears in her eyes, nodded than jumped/fell into Stefan's opened arms and squeezed him tightly just as he did her. "I love you too…big brother." She said with a watery smile and laugh which in turned cause him to laugh and kiss her head.

Looking to the house Stefan noticed Damon walking their way, but wasn't going to move Caroline until she wanted to move. By the time Damon reached them Caroline had straighten herself and was wiping tears off her face. She didn't need Damon to tell her she looked like crap, not today.

Damon looking at his brother said, "They're waiting for you." He throws a hand over his Shoulder back towards the house. "Jenna said something about another storm hitting soon and they want to be on the road before then." With that being said he got in his car and left.

Watching him leave Stefan couldn't help, but ask his friend one thing. "You sure you can handle him?" He glanced at the blonde to his side. Who was also watching the car disappear down the street and into the dark of the night. She nodded and couldn't help but think to herself that she hoped so.

Forty-five minutes later Caroline was parking at the Salvatore Boarding House. She would have gotten there sooner, but stopped at the Grill to compile the bartender to give her his best bottle of bourbon. If she had to put up with Damon and everything else all holiday season left she was going to need some sort of alcohol.

Rubbing her tried blood-shot eyes as she got out of the car she started to get her gifts out of the trunk. To Caroline's surprise everyone had given Elena all of her gifts to hold and then give them to the blonde before Elena and family left. Apparently no one trusted Caroline alone with her gifts for a few days, a few weeks in the case of Matt and Tyler.

Once in the house Caroline put all the gifts under the Christmas tree Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline herself had decorated a few weeks ago when they knew Caroline would be staying and on her own with Damon. Turning the lights on she sat on one of the sofa's in the living room and watched the tree, in doing so she couldn't help, but feel sadness and sorry about all the families in Sandy Hook Connecticut who wouldn't have a happy Christmas this year or any year after for a while.

Caroline had heard the news on the TV in the Grill when she had stopped and couldn't believe her ears, on the way home she had to pulled over, she couldn't take it she needed to cry than once she was cried out she needed to hit something. Luckily there was nothing, but trees around her so that's what she hit. When she finished someone could probably build a house in the space she cleared.

As she was thinking her eyes started to bother her some more, she really did use a lot of energy tonight. Glancing once more at the beautiful tree she sent up a silent pray to all the families in Connecticut than walked to her bedroom, not seeing the concerned ice blue eyes watching her from the far side of the room.

Damon had seen her come in and place the gifts under the tree, he was going to make some snarky comment about them until she sat and looked at the tree. He saw the tears swimming in her eyes, the ones that wouldn't fall and the pain barely hidden under her surface. He didn't know what had made her so sad, but he decided then and there to not be an ass anymore this Holiday. He hated when women cry, but he especially hated when Caroline cried. Her dark blue eyes should be shining with happiness not sadness. Now he needed to hold out until Stefan got back.

Damon surprised himself when he looked up and found himself standing in front of Caroline's bedroom door. He didn't even remember walking up the stairs let alone walking to the other side of the house where her room was. Going still he listened to see if he could hear moving around in the room, if she was asleep he didn't want to wake her. What he hear broke his heart; she was crying and silently, but crying none the less. '_Damn you Stefan, you pick now to leave! Why did I promise you I'd look out for her?'_ He thought, kicking himself for promising such a thing for his favorite blonde.

Opening the door as quietly as a vampire could on another vampire he walked in. _'And I thought her crying was bad….'_ Damon saw the blonde vampire lying across her king-size bed in her warmest blue PJ's with her back to the door, but what got to Damon was that she was curled up into a little ball. Damon didn't remember ever seeing her look that vulnerable.

Sighing Damon slowly walked over to her, kicked off his shoes then climbed on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She resisted at first even going tense, but once she realized he wasn't letting go she gave in. Holding her tightly in his arms Damon wanted to ask what had happened, but knew now wasn't really the time. She'd tell him when she was ready and if not…well he had his ways.

It seemed like almost forever later but was actually an hour later when Caroline finally stopped crying. Damon noticed she had fallen asleep and started to try and move away without waking her, but the moment his arms started to move Caroline gave his arms a weak squeeze and in a very quiet sleepy voice said one word, "Stay." Not one to refuse a lady Damon got comfortable and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

As he was drifting off to Neverland Damon couldn't help, but remember the last night they were both in a bed together. Which would surprise some of their friends to know wasn't as long ago as they thought and for the first time in a long time Damon fell asleep with a small dreamy smile on his face. He would have to remind Caroline in the morning that she did like his company a little more than she pretended not too…

It was one week later and Caroline had done a good job of avoiding Damon in most cases. She would be super busy in the day visiting former friends who stayed, eat out at night and jump into the window of her bedroom when she got home and made sure her door was still locked before she got into bed. That's pretty much how every day of the passing week had been after the morning she awoke to find a wide awake Damon lying in her bed with her and watching her.

Neither had said a word for the longest time, than Caroline said 'Sandy Hook Connecticut' and then Damon knew she had found out, he pulled her back into his arms again. He may have dated her well over four years ago, but he remembered were her cousin who was like a sister taught.

Caroline had been so proud of her cousin when she got the job, she had turned her life around after it seemed like she had given up on living after her fiancé was killed in Iraq. And now for this to happen; Liz had called Damon the moment she was notified. The Sheriff had told him to not say anything if it looked like her daughter didn't know yet. And if it did tell her that her cousin was one of the lucky ones who didn't know what had happened. When asked about the funeral Liz just said after the Holidays, but most likely before New Year's. Sometimes even Damon hated what humanity did to itself.

After talking to the Sheriff, Damon called his brother and told him the news. Stefan had said that he'd tell everyone else than call back if there plans changed; He had called back just before Caroline had made it home. The others would be back before Christmas and knowing this Damon knew his time with his '_Vampire Barbie'_ would be limited. So he did the one thing he's been trying not to for the longest time. He kissed her! Slow at first then it started to build, but before he could take avenge of it Caroline had not only pulled away, but grabbed some clothes and barricaded herself in the bathroom.

To make matters worse, by the time he realized the little snick had jumped out of the window in the bathroom and left on foot. He swear he'd set her down and 'talk' about it when she came back, but that's when the avoidance started.

Now she knew she wouldn't be able to. Elena and Bonnie had called, even Stefan to check on her and to tell her they would all be home before Christmas Eve. Caroline figured they must have heard it on the radio just as she did and didn't question it, just went with the flow. Now however knowing they would be back and she was going to be forced to be in the same home as Damon she just wanted to stay buried in her bedclothes.

However, hearing Damon making coffee in the kitchen made her think of another morning in this house in what seemed like another time. The morning she kept telling herself didn't happen, but she knew it did. She couldn't erase that morning or the night before from her mind if she wanted to; which surprising she didn't. It was her first time – as a vampire that is – but it was amazing. What Caroline hated was that it had to be with Damon.

'_Nope, not going to happen I refuse to think about this when everyone gets back today!'_ Thought an angry Caroline, as she roughly pulled her covers from her bed off herself and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

When Stefan had called that time after they all knew he said they would be back the following Friday. One week from what had happened, Caroline didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She did know one thing; she couldn't go to her cousin's funeral. Too many people and know telling about cameras, it'd be safer in the long run; that's what she kept telling herself. Caroline just knew one thing…She'd be glad when this Holiday season was over!

_** The End**_

**A/N:** _Well there you go. No, I didn't have family there, but some friends did – not at the school. When this happened it was still hard to believe and now it's just has hard. Sometimes people just make me so mad, the whole time heals thing, true it just takes a while. _

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. And NO this does have anything to do with my other Story which is lacking reviews. _

_**Read Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
